The Great Journey 2
by Stuffed Watermelon
Summary: In the midst of times when troubles are brewing, the clans have reached a final decision: move, just like The Great Journey that happened ago. River Clan and Wind Clan had been wiped out by the poisonous water and the overgrowing population of predators respectively. Shadow Clan and Thunder Clan, the two often at war clans had to work together in finding a new place called home.
1. Allegiances

**This story is about Shadow Clan and Thunder Clan, the remaining two clans who survived a harsh leaf-bare. **

**Wind Clan and River Clan had sadly been wiped out by a terrible disease and an overgrowing of the population of their predators. Cats from all clans are starving in the cold, all weak and lifeless.**

**In this story, it mentions how the two normally in battles clans put aside their differences and help each other throughout the journey searching in for a nicer and more suitable home. **

**Please sit back and enjoy reading the story. By the way, there might be a little, little bit of violence. **

**- Watermint **

**- ****INFORMATION ON THE DISEASE ( River Clan )**** -**

**This is a disease that was founded by Sparrowtail, the current River Clan medicine cat. When many cats got sick, even their leader, Brackenstar, lost a life to it. Tawnyfur, the previous deputy of River Clan, lost her life to the illness too. Sparrowtail began to have her suspicion, when all cats started to have fever. She tried all types of herbs but to no avail. Today, the medicine cats are still finding the cure. **

**- ****INFORMATION ON THE PREDATORS ( Wind Clan ) -**

**Turtlefoot, a Wind Clan warrior, was to first to fall prey for a hawk. Then, the eagles snatched their warriors and apprentices. After some moons, they were bolder, even charging into the camp and snatching kits ! They could snatch cats from the air too. The population of hawks and eagles have been increasing significantly. These harmful creatures have been causing trouble for Wind Clan and due to their overlarge population, they have been preying on rabbits and Wind Clan. The cats dare not to come out, and there's lesser food than ever for Wind Clan. **

**Allegiances**

**Thunder Clan :**

**Leader : Whiskerstar ( Cream tom with one black front paw )**

**Deputy : Flowerrain ( Mottled brown she-cat with amber eyes )**

**Medicine Cat : Swallowflight ( Brown she-cat with darker flecks ) Apprentice : Leafpaw**

**Warriors :**

**- Mousefang ( Light brown tabby tom with creamy stripes )**

**- Finchfoot ( Yellowish she-cat with a black muzzle ) Apprentice : Eaglepaw**

**- Cloudfern ( Pure white she-cat with green eyes )**

**- Frogleap ( Mottled gray tom with black paws )**

**- Deerstep ( Cream tom with a white underbelly ) Apprentice : Lionpaw **

**- Berrypatch ( Reddish tom with blue-gray patches )**

**- Turtlefeather ( Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes )**

**- Gingerpool ( Ginger tom with icy blue eyes )**

**- Spottedbelly ( Spotted she-cat with amber eyes ) Apprentice : Foxpaw **

**- Hollypelt ( Black tom with yellow eyes )**

**- Tigerstripe ( Ginger tom with darker stripes )**

**- Moonheart ( Blue-gray tom with a torn ear )**

**- Silverclaw ( Silver and white tom )**

**- Rabbitear ( White and brown she-cat with unusual long ears )**

**- Honeysong ( Golden brown she-cat with icy blue eyes ) Apprentice : Volepaw**

**- Ravenpath ( Jet-black tom with amber eyes )**

**- Wolfberry ( Blue-gray tom with gray paws )**

**- Poolmist ( Light ginger she-cat with green eyes )**

**- Hollowblaze ( Brown tabby tom with white paws )**

**- Whitechest ( Black tom with a white chest )**

**Queens :**

**- Stormwhisker ( Gray tabby she-cat with darker flecks ) Mate : Hollypelt**

**[ Mother to Sootkit ( Black tom ) , Nightkit ( Black she-kit ) and Graykit ( Gray she-kit ) ]**

**- Owlstorm ( Brown tabby she-cat with white paws ) Mate : Berrypatch**

**[ Mother to Flamekit ( Flame-coloured tom ) and Brightkit ( Brown she-kit ) ]**

**- Firefall ( Flame-coloured she-cat with icy blue eyes ) Mate : Silverclaw**

**[ Expecting Silverclaw's kits ] **

**Apprentices :**

**- Eaglepaw ( Brown tom with a white neck )**

**- Lionpaw ( Golden brown tom with amber eyes )**

**- Foxpaw ( Reddish she-cat with green eyes )**

**- Volepaw ( Dark brown she-cat with icy blue eyes )**

**- Leafpaw ( Spotted she-cat with black paws )**

**Elders :**

**- Torntail ( Gray tabby tom with a torn tail ) **

**- Brokeneyes ( Black tom with blind green eyes )**

**Shadow Clan :**

**Leader : Miststar ( Pale gray she-cat with amber eyes )**

**Deputy : Reedfoot ( Mottled gray tom with black paws ) Apprentice : Poolpaw**

**Medicine Cat : Snowfrost ( Pure white she-cat ) **

**Warriors :**

**- Soottail ( White she-cat with a black tail )**

**- Nutblaze ( Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes ) **

**- Rabbitleap ( Cream she-cat with amber eyes )**

**- Tawnyfeather ( Brown tabby she-cat ) **

**- Blackpelt ( Black tom with icy blue eyes ) Apprentice : Stonepaw**

**- Mousenose ( Brown tabby tom with black paws )**

**- Yellowwing ( Yellowish she-cat with icy blue eyes )**

**- Spottedpool ( Spotted she-cat with amber eyes )**

**- Larkshine ( Yellowish she-cat with black paws ) **

**- Raggedfur ( Reddish tom with a ragged pelt )**

**- Badgerface ( White tom with a striped face )**

**- Grasslight ( Mottled brown tom with green eyes )**

**- Rowanflower ( Striped tabby gray she-cat )**

**- Whitecloud ( White she-cat with yellow eyes ) Apprentice : Moonpaw**

**- Graymist ( Gray tabby tom with green eyes )**

**- Willowfur ( Thick-furred brown she-cat with amber eyes )**

**- Firefeather ( Flame-coloured she-cat with icy blue eyes )**

**- Marigoldfrost ( White she-cat with yellow paws ) Apprentice : Blazepaw **

**- Oakstorm ( Brown tabby tom with white paws )**

**- Crookedtail ( Golden brown tom with a crooked tail )**

**- Twistedfoot ( Black she-cat with a twisted paw )**

**Queens :**

**- Sandbreeze ( Pale brown she-cat with green eyes ) Mate : Oakstorm**

**[ Mother to Brownkit ( Brown tabby tom ) and Treekit ( Dark brown tom ) ]**

**- Flowerflight ( Mottled gray she-cat ) Mate : Blackpelt**

**[ Mother to Mottledkit ( Mottled gray tom ) and Mistykit ( Black she-kit ) ]**

**- Vixenfang ( Reddish she-cat ) Mate : Mousenose **

**[ Expecting Mousenose 's kits ]**

**Apprentices : **

**- Poolpaw ( Blue-gray tom with amber eyes )**

**- Stonepaw ( Gray tabby tom with green eyes )**

**- Bluepaw ( Blue-gray she-cat with patches of white )**

**- Moonpaw ( Blue-gray tom with ginger patches)**

**- Blazepaw ( Flame-coloured tom with icy blue eyes )**

**Elders :**

**- Flowerpetal ( Mottled gray she-cat with amber eyes )**

**- Spottedheart ( Spotted tom with a torn ear )**

**- Jayflight ( Gray tabby she-cat with darker flecks )**


	2. Troubles

**Chapter 1 **

**Hi, I am currently accepting OCs. Please suggest them in your reviews.**

**I will be needing : **

**- Some apprentices [ Perhaps two or three ]**

**- Kits ! ( Urgency needing some [ Perhaps four or five ] )**

**- Warriors ( Very important that plays a big role in this story [ Perhaps six ] )**

**- Kittypets / Rogues / Loners ( Pays quite a big part [ Perhaps three or four ] )**

**I will be writing your pen names in the credits chapter.**

** Thank you !**

**Sincerely from : Watermint : )**

" Look, River Clan and Wind Clan's population had been dwindling since five moons ago, " Torntail rasped to his den mate, Brokeneyes.

" I know, since Brackenstar announced that a terrible disease had stroke River Clan, making lots of River Clan cats sick and feeble. Mintleaf had discovered that the disease originated from the water the lake. " Brokeneyes twitched his ears as Wind Clan approached.

" The illness' vital herb has not been discovered, thus it could not be cured, causing cats to die every sunrises, every moon. If the cure is not found fast enough, River Clan will be wiped out, completely. "

" Wind Clan had barely half of Thunder Clan's warriors ! " Poolmist sneered at one of the warriors of Wind Clan. Crowstar glared daggers at Poolmist before stomping onto the branch, where the leaders sit. Crowstar twitched his whiskers , signalling his clan to settle themselves comfortably. Larkwing, the senior warrior spat and hissed at Poolmist, but the newly-made warrior had no signs of regret and shame for her sarcastic remark.

" Poolmist ! " Brokeneyes swiped his paw at the rude warrior. Poolmist shook his head and shrunk backwards, surprised and startled at Brokeneyes' hostility.

" Ouch ! " Poolmist yowled, and snarled at Brokeneyes.

" How did you old bag of bones know where I am? " Poolmist complained with awe.

" My whiskers can sense you, ignorant mousebrain , and don't forget I can smell ! You young warriors think you all know everything ! " Brokeneyes replied, spitting.

" Let the gathering begins ! " Crowstar yowled, his legs shaking, his fur ragged. His ribs showed through his skin and his icy blue eyes were lifeless, dull.

Whiskerstar stepped forward, and reported the recent happenings in Thunder Clan.

" Thunder Clan has been meeting difficulties for this leaf-bare. However, we welcome four new warriors, Eagletalon, Lionclaw, Foxfang and Voletooth. By the way, we have three new apprentices, Nightpaw, Graypaw and Sootpaw. " Whiskerstar announced, pride shown in his deep green eyes.

The three newly-made apprentices held their chins high up, shivering from the attention they got. Their mentors, Tigerstripe, Hollypelt and Moonheart's fur was fluff up with excitement as their first time as mentors. The four new warriors' paws were tingling with happiness.

" Other than that, we have nothing to report. " Whiskerstar mewed and stepped back.

" River Clan has been... well. One of our warriors, Dewfoot, has moved to the nursery and became a queen, along with her belly rounded with kits due in a moon. " Brackenstar coughed.

" Who will think that River Clan has been well ? With all their shaggy warriors and only one apprentice ? " Brokeneyes sighed.

" Shadow Clan has been well, and Star Clan has blessed us with four new kits, Barkkit, Frostkit, Dewkit and Snowkit. Those four little fur balls are born to Squirrelwhisker and Whitetail. " Poppystar twitched her whiskers, as Whitetail gleamed.

" Wind Clan has no happenings to report, " Crowstar mewed.

" Did you hear that Wind Clan have hawks visiting them every single day ? " A young meow could be heard from a group of apprentices gathering together to share new and interesting things.

" Who is that cat ? " Brokeneyes asked, pointing his tail straight at the cat who was in the spotlight, receiving all the attention as the other apprentices racked their brains and wondered.

" Oh, that silver and white tom. He has slightly brown paws and the tip of his tail is black. HIs eyes are deep green, and he has quite a high-pitched mew. " Torntail described the image of the silver and white tom clearly, so as for his den mate to picture him.

" What's he saying ? " Brokeneyes murmured under his breath as the two elders padded towards the group of apprentices, clearly being mesmerized by what the tom was saying.

" So... What happened ? " Leafpaw probed eagerly.

" What has been causing Wind Clan slowly being wiped out ? I, Streampaw, the brave apprentice of Shadow Clan, has spied on the _weak _clan. " Streampaw chuckled.

" Is it that Crowstar's leadership is rotting to the core ? " Antpaw popped out the question.

" Is it that there are rogues causing trouble ? "

" Is it that there's a rebellion going on ? "

Questions were lingering around every cats which are listening.

" The population of hawks and eagles have been increasing rapidly, causing trouble over the stretch of the moor, and they delivered several wounds on the warriors in border patrols and warriors on hunting mission. They have attacked the camp many times, yearning for the soft and fresh kits. One of Wind Clan elders, Dappledleaf, died because of the wounds inflicted by one of the menacing eagle. Mousepaw, on another hand, was carried in the eagle's talons for lunch, " Streampaw paused, his whiskers quivering.

Streampaw glanced around before he mewed in a whisper.

" You guys know what ? Three of their warriors died, two snatched away, one wounds infection. That's why no cats from Wind Clan dared to go out hunting, neither doing border patrols. That's why their scent markers are very weak and their fresh-kill pile is not filled. They had to eat crow-food, so every cat in Wind Clan are starving, including the kits and elders. That's why, they are slimmer than how they usually are. Hawks and eagles, the culprits, who are causing the major problem. "

Torntail gasped, as Brokeneyes twitched his ear, hoping to hear more of Wind Clan's inside secrets.

" That's terrible ! " Antpaw shuddered upon thinking of the big and strong creaures, that delivers fatal blows and you could be whiskers from Star Clan, when a warrior meets those horrible animals, let alone a apprentice.

" So, that's the secret, " Streampaw licked his chest embarrassingly as Crowstar approached them.

" What are you talking about ? " Crowstar asked warmly.

" Oh, it's just that Streampaw is revealing why Wind Clan is slowly being wiped out, " Leafpaw blurted out without thinking of the consequences.

" What ? " Crowstar demanded, " How did you know about the eagles ? " He bared his sharp yellow teeth at Streampaw.

The revealers' face legs quivered as he coward in fear.

" Sorry... " Streampaw mumbled.

" You are terrible ! " Crowstar yowled as he stormed back to the leaders' places on the branch.

" Crowstar ! " Dewfrost, a Wind Clan queen, based on the smell of milk hanging on her pelt, came rushing to black and greyish tom.

" What happened ? Shouldn't you be resting in the nursery ? You have three kits to take care of ! " Crowstar exclaimed.

" Amberkit, Grasskit and Thornkit were taken by eagles and they are invading our camp ! " Dewfrost sobbed.

Gasps of horror could be heard as some of the Wind Clan warriors rushed to Dewfrost's aid.

" Crowstar ! " Whitepaw, a Wind Clan apprentice gasped.

The body of the blackish tom laid motionlessly on the cold hard ground.

" Crowstar has fainted ! Help ! " Lightpool, the Wind Clan deputy called out.

Brownfoot, Clawpelt, Ratstrike and Leaffrost immediately rushed to help Crowstar.

" Oh no ! " Mousefall padded towards Crowstar, with herbs in her jaws.

Every cat watched intensively, wondering what will happen.

" Sorry... " Mousefall muttered under her breath.

The flank had stopped rising or falling, Crowstar's eyes were very dull, his soul had lifted to join Star Clan.

" He was too angry and sad when he heard the news. He was shocked, which resulted in a heart attack. I couldn't save him in time. " Mousefall hung her head low, and sighed, " I know you couldn't rest peacefully. I promise that Wind Clan will survive. Crowstar, may you have the burden on your shoulder lifted and enjoy swift hunting in Star Clan. "

" How can Wind Clan survive these attacks ? You tell me, Brownfoot, " Clawpelt mewed, " _you _tell me. "

" Wind Clan will survive, " Brownfoot replied to his clan mate in definition. " We _will_."

**Crowstar died... : ( Sorry t say that Brownfoot MIGHT NOT be fulfilling his promise... Poor Wind Clan and River Clan.**


	3. Attack

**Chapter 2 **

**Hi everyone who had read this story, **

**Thank you very much for supporting me. Please don't forget to R &R !**

**Well wishes, **

**Watermint.**

**By the way, wish you a happy Christmas and a happy New Year. ( I know it's a bit late :P )**

**2014 ! Here we go ! 2014 is going to be a great year !**

" Hollypelt ! So what happened to Crowstar after he fainted ? " Sootkit asked while climbing up his father. Nightkit bit on Hollypelt's black tail, and squealed as her mouth was stuffed with fur.

" Nosy little kit, " The black tom sat down and nosed his kit lovingly. Graykit was snuggling with Stormwhisker, both the mother and the daughter sleeping soundly. Stormwhisker's tail twitched, signalling to Hollypelt that the kits are going to sleep soon, as Graykit opened her small mouth and let out a snore.

" Sleep now and I will tell you about the gathering tomorrow. " Hollypelt picked up Sootkit by his scruff and set him down beside Stormwhisker, along with Nightkit. He licked his mate's ears and padded out of the nursery.

**A slight chance of scene, to the elders' den ! **

" Poor Crowstar, his death is certainly not many cats want to see. He was such a wonderful leader, " Brokeneyes mewed with his voice shaking, still shocked at that terrible incident.

" Yes, " Torntail replied. " It was unexpected. "

" Let all cats old enough to hunt gather under the Meeting Boulder for a clan meeting ! " Whiskerstar yowled. Cats began to pad out sleepily from all dens as the kits tumbled out of the nursery, following the paw steps of their mothers.

Berrypatch glanced around, sweeping his icy blue gaze across the clearing. He did not see his sister, Firefall. Berrypatch anxiously padded into the nursery, hoping that his sister will be alright.

" Firefall is going to kit in a sunrise or two. That's why she could not move much, her belly is too heavy. " Swallowflight mewed, shooting a glance at the heavily pregnant queen. Berrypatch heaved a sigh of relief before continuing to listen to what Whiskersar have to report.

" The four clans are in trouble. Wind Clan with only some warriors, no queens or kits and one apprentice remaining. They are going to be wiped out, and we will be too if we do not act fast. We cannot be drinking on the puddles that the rain made, as it will not be raining every day. We are fortunate that we only lost two warriors to the sickness. I must thank Sparrowtail for warning us about the disease immediately. " Whiskerstar opened his jaw and breathed slowly. " The disease will soon be spread to us. Wind Clan is facing troubles too. The corpses of Wind Clan cats that were left by the eagles and hawks will attract unwanted foxes, or even tigers and badgers. That will be big problem for us. "

The cats murmured to their neighbours, and Brokeneyes mewed to Torntail, " That makes sense. Maybe we should help Wind Clan... But even if we beat off those hawks and eagles, what about the poisoned water ? "

" Let's see what Whiskerstar has to say. " Torntail rasped.

" So as I was saying, " Whiskerstar planned to continued but an ear-piercing cry rang in the cold and dense air.

" Help ! " Spottedbelly was thrown onto the cold and hard ground by the black and white creature.

" Thunder Clan, attack ! Gingerpool, Hollypelt go and help Spottedbelly! Cloudfern and Frogleap shall keep a close eye on the elders' den. Ravenpath, Berrypatch and Poolmist, go and guard the nursery ! The others fight them with me ! " Whiskerstar commanded with his deputy, Flowerrain, sticking by his side.

" Whiskerstar, you only have two lives left ! Take good care of yourself ! Thunder Clan needs you to lead us ! " Flowerrain blocked her leader's way and began coaxing Whiskerstar not to be involved in the fighting.

" More badgers are coming ! " Hollypelt shrieked, pointing his tail at the rushing badgers.

" Charge ! " Whiskersstar flung himself at one of the badgers.

" Whiskerstar ! " Flowerrain gasped as the badger flay Whiskerstar on the ground, hatred burning in both of the badger's eyes.

Whiskerstar yowled in pain before laying motionlessly on the ground, unconscious.

" Shadow Clan, quick ! " Shadow Clan's deputy, Reedfoot, jumped into the camp, with warriors behind him.

The Shadow Clan warriors began fighting the invaders, and finally fought them off.

" Seems like the badgers' fighting is because they thought the wild cats are weak, when they began fight Wind Clan cats dead almost everywhere, " Flowerrain mewed, before sitting down and licked her leader's cheek.

" Leafpaw was alert and thought that she could find us to help, " Reedfoot mewed.

Flowerrain casted a grateful glance at the apprentice who was shying.

The cats crowded around Whiskerstar, hoping that he will revive.

Swallowflight ran onto the Meeting Boulder and called, " Flowerrain will be the next leader of Thunder Clan ! "The cats were shocked at the announcement.

" Didn't Wihskerstar had two more lives ? " Cloudfern asked quizzically.

" Actually, when Whiskerstar was going out for a solo hunt the other day, he fall into a bear trap, which ripped him of his second last life. Luckily I was out there finding herbs when I met Whiskerstar. He was revived and the wounds healed. He wanted me to keep this a secret, since he did not want you all the feel worried and troubled over him. " Swallowflight mewed in a hushed voice.

" Whiskerstar ! Flowerrain wailed.

" The other cats went forward and sat vigil for their beloved leader, as the Shadow Clan warriors left.

" We could not bear to lose any more warriors, even if they are from a rival clan. Or else there will be no warrior blood anymore, " Reedfoot sighed before leaving.

Cats nodded in agreement as they murmured between themselves.

" Perhaps it's another time to go and search for a new home. " Cloudfern suggested.

" But this is where we are born and raised ! " Hollypelt retorted.

" Enough ! " Flowerrain shouted in anger. " Can't you let Whiskerstar rest in peace ? "

" But... " Cloudfern mumbled.

" Perhaps it's really time for us to move... " Flowerrain thought sadly.

**So the moving will start maybe at the next or the next, next chapter. XD**


	4. Choice

**Chapter 3 **

" Flowerstar ! Flowerstar ! " The Star Clan cats called out loudly, cheering for Thunder Clan's new leader. Flowerstar looked at the eight cats who gave her a life and gratefulness welled up in her heart.

Among the eight cats, she could clearly see the mottled gray tom. He was Nutpelt, her father. He died of old age, his legs were wobbly, and his eyes were dull. He could not move, and the medicine cat had to stay with him for two sunrises, before he finally went to Star Clan.

" Father, " Flowerstar mumbled, tears soaking her cheek fur. Flowerstar had always knew that she was not a clan cat. She does not have warrior blood. Maybe she had rogue blood, or loner blood, even kittypet blood. She was a kit that was abandoned in a leaf-fall, just outside the nursery. Blackpool, her mother, found her and had a discussion with her mate before deciding to take her in.

It was a secret that no cat, other than Blackpool and Nutpelt, knew. It was fortunate that Flowerstar, Flowerkit that time, had pelt similar to Nutpelt, or her identity will be revealed.

" If Thunder Clan knows I am not a true warrior, will they still see me as their leader and accept me ? " The question just " flew " into Flowerstar's mind.

Blackpool was among the eight cats too, along with Weaselclaw, her best friend.

Whiskerstar licked his deputy, now the leader who succeeded him.

" There will be two, kits of the Wind and the Sky, to bring a new soil to all the clans. But before they accomplish their mission, they will have enough troubles from their closest kin. "

" What ? " Flowerstar shook her head, trying to think hard what did Whiskerstar meant.

" Bye Flowerstar, the granted guardian of Thunder Clan. " Whiskerstar murmured and along with the other cats, they faded into a fog.

Flowerstar and Swallowflight kept quiet throughout the journey home.

" Flowerstar ? " Swallowflight asked, concerned about her leader. She had not seen Flowerstar's face so stern and serious, with no emotion.

" Yes ? " Flowerstar jerked her head, clearly surprised at the question.

" A penny for your thoughts ? " Swallowflight mewed as her paw sank into the cool, clear water.

" Eeeew... I hate getting my paws wet ! " Swallowflight mewed in disgust.

" Me too, " Flowerstar spat. Only then she found her mind back and concentrated for the rest of the journey.

" Flowerstar is back ! Flowerstar is back ! " Cloudfern mewed in excitement as cats began to crowd around their new leader.

" Who gave you your nine lives ? "

" Is the legendary leader, Firestar there ? "

" Is my mother, Cinderfoot there ? Did she say anything for me ? "

Thousands of questions poured over to Flowerstar.

" Wait, wait. I cannot tell any cat what I experienced. " Flowerstar replied with regret.

" Flowerstar ! " Stormwhisker mewed with her three kits following their mother in an orderly manner.

" What's the big occasion? Why are my babies so neatly groomed ? " Hollypelt asked, burying his nose into little Sootkit's fur.

" Have you forgot something ? My kits reached their sixth moons last sunrise. Because of Whiskerstar's death, I did not remind you about it. Is it time to make them apprentices ? " Stormwhisker asked, obviously irritated.

" Oh yes, " Flowerstar mumbled, jumping onto the Meeting Boulder.

Glancing at Thunder Clan, she was happy that her clan thrived. _Her _clan.

" Today is a blessing for Thunder Clan. Three kits have reached their sixth moon, and are ready to be made apprentices. Sootkit, Nightkit and Graykit, please step forward. "

The three kits leapt over to Flowerstar, all trembling from excitement and all nervous.

" From this day onwards, until they are named warriors, may they be crowned the names, Sootpaw, Nightpaw and Graypaw. "

" Turtlefeather, you are ready for your first apprentice. I trust that you will be a patient and wise mentor to Sootpaw. "

Turtlefeather looked happier than Sootpaw and she bounded to touch noses with her apprentice.

" Cloudfern, you have done well with Poolmist and I hope you will teach Nightpaw all she needs to know for being a noble warrior. "

Cloudfern bumped noses with Nightpaw, whose eyes were gleaming.

" Moonheart, Mousefang must have taught you well for you have became a great warrior for Thunder Clan. I hope training Graypaw will make you a greater warrior for Thunder Clan. "

Moonheart steadily padded to greet his new apprentice.

Young Graypaw was nearly freaked out when she saw anger burning in Moonheart's eyes.

" I am disappointed in having a skinny, small cat as my apprentice. " Moonheart spat. " However, I know you will work and train hard. "

Graypaw grinned, she knew Moonheart was just joking.

The three mentors and apprentices padded out for training as Flowerstar caught the sight of another two eyes, which are full of envy.

" One day, you will be like this. " Flowerstar mewed, snuggling with Flamekit and Brightkit.

" Will the badgers come back ? " Flamekit muttered.

" If they ever come back, Thunder Clan will fight them and Firefall will protect us ! " Brightkit replied.

" What if Thunder Clan cannot defeat them ? What if, what if... they catch us ? "

" Be more optimistic, Flamekit. "

" But... "

" Stop spouting nonsense ! "

" What nonsense ? "

" You are speaking words that have ' no-sense ' "

" Brightkit ! "

The two kits began squabbling and fighting, unaware of Flowerstar listening at their conversation.

" Yes, Flamekit is right. What if the badgers come back ? Our warriors cannot defeat them, always. Someday we will lose to them. " Flowerstar thought.

**- Next Day -**

" Mousefang , Deerleap, Cloudfern and Finchfoot, gather in my den for a meeting. " Flowerstar announced.

The four senior warriors, among which one is the deputy, padded into Flowerstar's den, all confused for the sudden meeting.

" I think that we need to move, to find a new place, where it is safe. " Flowerstar mewed.

The four other cats stared at each other in shock.

The den was silence for minutes.

Cloudfern coughed and broke the awkward silence, " I agree. "

" I will follow and respect my leader's choice, " Deerstep, the loyal deputy, mewed.

" But we should not move ! Have you all forgotten about the Great Journey ? Many cats were lost ! " Finchfoot complained.

" I agree with Finchfoot, " Mousefang sided with his best friend, locking eyes with Flowerstar, seemingly daring her to make her choices.

Flowerstar was caught in the middle : If she chose to stay, cats will be wiped out ultimately, but if she chose to move, cats will die throughout the long journey.

Flowerstar sighed and flicked her tail, dismissing the warriors.

Cloudfern padded out of the den, eyes glaring at Mousefang.

Mousefang was one of the most respectable warriors in Thunder Clan. Almost every Thunder Clan cats heed his advice and follow him, even the kits. Cloudfern wanted Thunder Clan to move badly, since she had been mates with Frogleap. She did not want her mate to fall prey to danger creatures, or to the illness. If she really wants the clans to move in search of a better home, she had to convince Mousefang first.

" Mousefang, searching for a new home may be the perfect solution, " the pure white she-cat persuaded.

" Perfect ? When leaving elders here to die on their own ? What if there is a shortage of herbs during the journey ? " Mousefang retorted.

Cloudfern was left speechless as the brown tom walked away. She had not thought of the questions Mousefang had listed.

" Yes, what if these happens ? " Cloudfern thought. " This will be a hard decision to make for Flowerstar. "


	5. Sign

**Chapter 4 **

" We can ask the Tribe Of Rushing Water for help ! " Cloudfern mewed to Mousefang.

The strong brown warrior nodded his head upon listening to Cloudfern's suggestion, but shook it after awhile.

" The Tribe is already having difficulties in hunting, do you want us to burden them even further ? "

That quietened Cloudfern as she padded into the nursery, to see Flamekit and Brightkit.

Flowerstar padded out of her den.

The fresh-kill pile was not stocked, since the badgers' attack. The warriors were are soundly asleep. There was not much border or hunting patrols, since every cat is afraid.

" Thunder Can ! We are renown for being the bravest and the most loyal clan in the lake. Why have we become in this state ? Fancy no cat dare to go out, for fear for a badger ? This does not make sense. I have tried hard enough to organise patrols, but did you all heed my command ? Even because of the safety problems, you all can still form a patrol consisting of five warriors and an apprentice ! Cloudfern, Sootpaw, Poolmist and Moonheart, you will patrol the border line between Thunder Clan and Shadow Clan. " Deerleap spat.

" This is ridiculous ! " The deputy murmured and padded away angrily.

The cats were silenced as the selected ones meet up to go on a patrol.

" Thunder Clan ! I have decided to go to the Moonpool to seek assistance and answer from Star Clan. Cloudfern, Mousefanng and Swallowflight will go with me, while Leafpaw stays to help, " Flowerstar declared.

The sun was setting and Flowerstar felt colder as she padded on the white snow.

" We are here, " Swallowflight mewed.

Flowerstar was still fascinated by the beautiful scenery although she had came to the Moonpool before to receive her nine lives.

" Now Mousefang and Cloudfern will stand guard in case of any danger. "

Flowerstar could see worry clouding Swallowflight's eyes. She knew she was afraid of the badgers coming back.

" Flowerstar, drink the water, " Swallowflight instructed after seeing Flowerstar pressing her nose against the cold stone.

" Close your eyes and sleep. "

That was the last sentence Fowerstar heard before darkness enveloped him.

" Flowerstar ? Flowerstar ? "

Flowerstar blinked her eyes as the sun rays bit down on her.

" Have Star Clan spoken to you ? " That was the first question from Swallowflight.

" Did Star Clan spoke to me ? I remembered nothing but darkness, " Flowerstar replied.

Swallowflight sighed, " Then we shall go home. "

Swallowflight turned along with the rest and padded towards to direction home.

" Wait ! I think we will stay here one more night, " Flowerstar called out.

" Fine, then Cloudfern will go back and inform Thunder Clan. " Swallowflight mewed.

Cloudfern seemed unwilling to go back, but still padded back when she saw Mousefang glaring at her.

" That nosy she-cat, " Mousefang mumbled under his breath, before nodding to Flowerstar.

" I will go hunting first. Mousefang, stay here to protect Swallowflight. " Mousefang nodded.

Flowerstar twitched her nose, sensing the air for any scents of prey.

She wanted to come out, alone to think clearly and properly.

Flowerstar spotted a mouse scurrying about, trying to find some berries and food.

Flowerstar stalked the pity mouse, confident that it will eventually land in her jaws. When she is a whisker's distance away, she arched her back and unsheathed her claws.

" There ! " Flowerstar grinned as her claws pierced through the mouse's skin.

Flowerstar padded back to the Moonpool, only to find Mousefang lying on the ground, eyes dull as if his soul was taken. The only movement was his flank, rising and dropping slowly.

" Mousefang ? " Flowerstar gasped.

" B... Badgers. "

That was the last word Mousefang spoke.

" Where's Swallowflight ? " Flowerstar asked anxiously.

" I'm here ! " The brown she-cat pounced out of a bush.

" This is very dangerous. " Flowerstar's eyes were full with fear.

" I believe that it's a sign, although the price was too big. " Swallowflight deduced.

" Yes, it's a sign. "


End file.
